Look At This Ship
"Look At This Ship" is the twenty-seventh episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Cavendish locates a crashed spaceship at the Danville Forest, but every time he tries to show it, the ship disappears. Meanwhile, Dakota and Doofenshmirtz try to find Cavendish, and Milo attempts to escape his bedroom to join Melissa and Zack. Plot Zack and Melissa go to the Murphy Residence to get Milo, but Murphy's Law keeps him from leaving his bedroom. In the woods, Cavendish is recording a video log when honey falls on his shoulder and a bear licks it off. He manages to make it to the Octalian Ship, which is having a malfunctioning cloaking system, and goes to tell the world. At the Diner Downtown, Dakota recruits Doofenshmirtz to help him find Cavendish and they set out. Back in Milo’s bedroom, he gets his backpack and his bed falls on him, but he gets out. Outside, Melissa quickly beats Zack’s high score in a game with regional rankings and he asks her to teach him. At a news studio, Cavendish barges in to show them his discovery, but is thrown out. He convinces a new employee to take him to the crash sight, but he leaves when the ship turns invisible leaving nothing to see, Cavendish is unaware of this. At the Strip Mall, Doof and Dakota look for clues to Cavendish‘s wearabouts and Doof finds a sludge hammer and makes two holes in the wall. Outside the Murphy house, Zack and Melissa are playing a what am I game on Zack’s phone while the door to Milo‘s room is blocked by wooden planks and a fire extinguisher flies out of the room and lands on the front lawn, spraying Zack. Back in the woods, Cavendish takes a radio personnel to the crash site to find it empty. He walked over and realizes the ship has a cloaking device. At Mr. Slushy Dawg, Dakota and Doof eat while thinking about what Cavendish might be while thinking like him. They argue and storm off. Back in Milo’s room, he gets the planks out of the way only to partly fall through the floor. Back at the crash sight, the Recurring Raccoon gets into the ship and levitates to when Cavendish, unaware of this, takes a newspaper reporter to the sight and jumps to a tree only to fall on the ground. The ship returns and he decides to fly it to civilization. After injuring himself while hitting various buttons while the raccoon watches and cringes, he gets it airborne with little control. Back at Mr. Slushy Dawg, Doof and Dakota are sitting down with stomach aches as they apologise and agree to stop comparing them to their previous partners. They resume their search for Cavendish. Back at the Murphy house, Milo repels down the roof and on to the front lawn, only for the ship to knock his room off the house and encase the three. Inside the ship, Cavendish panics as he tries to pilot it. Then, Recurring Raccoon lands the ship on the place where it has been. When Cavendish said that it was just his luck, raccoon ejects Cavendish. At the Murphy house at sunset, Milo asks if Mellissa and Zack want to hang out in his bedroom. Transcript Songs * Recurring Racoon Gallery Videos Trivia * The Octalians' ship that crashed in "Abducting Murphy's Law" is found by Cavendish. ** Cavendish has still gone rogue after the events of the same episode. He in fact states that he'd gone rogue for several days. * The cube that expels pink foam from "Milo's Shadow" has been used again. * The second time Milo uses a car jack ("Snow Way Out"). * The Armadillo app that Zack made in "A Clockwork Origin" is mentioned. * Cavendish states his full name is "Balthazar T. Cavendish." * Slushy Dawg is seen for the first time since "Managing Murphy's Law". * The interior of Slushy Dawg resembles classic Phineas and Ferb background styles. * Second time Dakota comments on Doof's voice. * Milo doesn't wear his sweater vest in this episode. Allusions *'CNN': The news station Cavendish goes to DNN, a parody of the news network. *'Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension': The Other-Dimensionator is mentioned by Zack when he and Melissa are playing a guessing game. *'War of the Worlds: '''Cavendish mentions the infamous radio broadcast when talking to a radio personnel. *'Phineas and Ferb: ''' The Octalian Ship turning invisible whenever Cavendish tries to show someone could refer to whenever Candace Flynn failed to show her mother what Phineas and Ferb made in the show an not believing her. Characters * Milo Murphy * Zack Underwood * Melissa Chase * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Recurring Raccoon * Mrs. Jamison * Christine International Airings *Spain: February 15, 2019 *Germany: February 22, 2019 *Japan: May 19, 2019 *Southeast Asia: September 8, 2019 Category:L